


Best Day Ever

by notjustmom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark acting as mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Peter discovers that Tony has never had a 'real' Christmas and invites him to have Christmas with him and his Aunt May.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBCotaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/gifts).



“What are you doing for Christmas, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked out of the blue as he put the finishing touches on his last essay of the school year and got up from his chair to stretch.

“Christmas.”

“Yeah, you know, the holiday, trees, lights, presents -” Tony looked up from his monitors and Peter stopped babbling at him. “Mr. Stark?”

“Sorry. I don’t -”

“You don’t, what?”

“Nothing, kiddo, don’t worry about it.”

“Tony?”

Tony snorted and shook his head. What was it about the kid that made him wish - hell. “I bet you and May have a tree up, lights on all the windows, and she puts up all the Christmas cards you get - she does it every year, then saves them all in a big box? And when you go home tonight, she’s probably spent all afternoon baking cookies…”

“How -”

“Just a guess.”

“Didn’t you? I would’ve thought -”

“My parents weren’t much into the whole family thing, Christmas, they would always take a trip, and they would leave me with Jarvis, the real Jarvis, and his wife, and it was fine. They were sweet, we would watch movies and bake cookies - my parents would always leave a stack of presents, but - after a while, I learned that most kids didn’t -” He turned his attention to the monitors again and tweaked the dimensions of Peter’s new suit. “Kid, you are going to stop growing someday, aren’t you?”

“Come over.”

“Huh?”

“Christmas morning. We have a big breakfast and do nothing but sit around and watch movies all day, until we fall asleep, and then we go caroling - never mind - you probably have stuff you need to do - oh, man, I’m going to be late. Just come over, please, Tony?”

“What time?”

“Nine?”

“I’ll do my best kiddo.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I promise.” Tony nodded at him and sighed to himself as he saw the light in the boy’s eyes, and knew he couldn’t let him down. After all, he had nothing else to do, nowhere else he needed to be- “I’ll be there Pete, now scram so May doesn’t worry.”

“What’s going on Tones?” Rhodey asked as he noticed Tony wasn’t quite his usual bossy self that morning.

“Hmmm?”

“Aren’t you going to make me do - Tony?”

“I’m just trying to figure out what to get Peter and May for Christmas.”

“Christmas? Since when-?”

“A couple of nights ago, Peter - he asked me what I was doing for Christmas -”

“You didn’t actually -”

“I was tired, maybe - caught me off guard I guess, but he invited me to go over there for Christmas morning, and I told him I’d be there, and I want to get him something - them something - but I don’t want to go overboard, just trying to remember -”

“Legos.”

“Legos?”

“Don’t tell me you never heard of Legos. Your parents really were -” Rhodey sighed as he dropped into his wheelchair, and then rolled over to grab his coat off the back of a chair. “Come on. We’re going to the mall.”

“Not the - oh no…”

“Stark. Come on, you’re not gonna let the kid down are you?”

“I could just go online and -”

“Nope. You haven’t left this place since - Tony. Buttercup.”

“Don’t start -”

“It’s time, Tones. Get your coat and let’s go.” Tony rolled his eyes, but grinned as he heard the old snap in Rhodey’s voice which he hadn’t heard in months, and grabbed his coat then followed his friend out to the van, and off they went.

“You invited Tony Stark for Christmas morning?” May asked after she recovered from nearly choking on her coffee. “That’s -”

“Tomorrow.”

“When were you going to tell me, when he showed up?”

“I didn’t - I’m not sure he’s actually going to show up, and I - he’s been down ever since Germany, and whatever went down after, and I asked him what he was doing for Christmas and he - he’s never really had a Christmas before. I mean we always have tons of food, and -”

“But, Peter, he’s -”

“I know who he is, May, but he’s also my friend, and he’s had a rough year, I don’t think he’s -”

They both stared at May’s phone as it began blaring out her Christmas ringtone, “you better not cry, you better not pout…”

“Hello?”

“Ms. Parker, it’s Tony Stark.”

May put her hand over the phone and whispered roughly, “it’s him!”

Peter grinned at her then pointed at the phone, “Talk to him.”

“Uhm, hello, Mr. Stark - how can I -?”

“I wasn’t sure if - Peter invited me over for tomorrow, I was just checking to see if I could bring anything, and to make sure if it was -”

“Of course, we are so pleased you’ll be able to make it. I hope he’s told you we don’t do anything special, just eat too much and watch movies -”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow. Yeah.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Tony Stark is coming here for Christmas.”

“I knew he - thanks, May.”

“Peter, what do you get a billionaire for Christmas?”

“Heya, Pete.”

“Tony. Come on in -” His jaw dropped as he saw the bags Tony was carrying. “Mr. Stark - I didn’t mean, that’s not why I -”

“Kid. I never really thanked you for what you did in Germany, and I honestly don’t have a family to - just here -” Tony handed Peter the bags and smiled as he saw the tree and the Christmas cards all over the windows. “That smells amazing…”

“Mr. Stark. Just cinnamon rolls and eggs and bacon - Peter, go on, put the bags by the tree, and -”

“Please call me Tony, Ms. Parker. Can I do anything?”

“Call me May for starters - why don’t you look through our movies and pick one out - we usually watch -”

“Die Hard. My favorite.”

“Ours too!” May laughed, then looked over at him and saw what Peter had seen in his eyes, then asked quietly, “do you want some coffee? I just made a fresh pot.”

“Please.”

After too much breakfast and three and a half movies, Tony got up from the couch, picked up the bags from under the tree and grinned at them as he handed Peter and May their presents. “Before you guys fall asleep, I just wanted to say this was the best Christmas - I had some help picking these out, I never really had this kind of stuff as a kid - I hope it's -”

Peter gasped as he opened the first neatly wrapped package to find a Millennium Falcon Lego set. “And it’s got all the figures - and - how did you know?”

“I remembered all the Star Wars posters when I came here the first time, and I thought maybe -”

“Can you stay and build it with me?”

“It looks kind of complicated and I’ve never -”

Peter blinked at him, then shook his head. “You’ve never - uhm, May? Can we - I mean I know we always -”

May grinned at them, and nodded. “Yeah, you two have fun, I’m going back to bed.”

As Tony placed the last piece onto the ship then glanced over at Peter, he whispered, “this was the best day ever.”

“Honest?”

“Honest, Pete. Thank you.”


End file.
